pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Dreamworld Adventures!
Created by: Pikachu It is made by Zombified Inc. Jobs & Requirements Note: First 5 users join doesn't need to do requirements. Gardener *To join, post a list of 3 plants you made. **If joined, start make plants. 1/5 gardeners. Necromancer *To join, post a list of 3 zombies you made. **If joined, start making zombies. 0/5 necromancers. Explorer *To join, post a list of 3 areas you made. **If joined, start making areas. 0/5 explorers. ArcadeMachine *To join, post a list of 3 minigames you made. **If joined, start making minigames. 0/5 arcademachines. Merchanter *To join, post a list of 3 items you made. **If joined, start making items. 0/5 merchanters. Multi-purpose *To join, post a list of a plant, a zombie, a minigame, an area & an item. **If joined, edit anything you want, except in others such as features. Only Leader and Co. Leader can edit that. 0/5 multi-purposes. Co. Leader *To join, post a list of 5 plants, zombies, areas, minigames & items you made. **If joined, edit anything you want! Including features! 1/2 co. leaders. Leader *Be Me **I can do anything i want. 1/1 Leader. Plants An Asterisk (*) indicates battle style changed. Insert if on the team. Zombies Insert if on the team Minigames Insert if on the team. Areas Real World World Journey Dreamworld Insert if on the team. Items Features AREAS! Featuring 5 areas every mode. Beat them with Zombot every 10th Level except World Journey. PREMIUM AREAS! Buy it using your ¢ or €. Every area pack have 2 areas. CHALLENGE AREA! Get your tokens and take plant or zombie side! To get tokens, buy it using € only. DREAMWORLD! Chuck will unlock the dreamworld after beat Venice,Italy. ZOMBOT REMATCH TRON! Rematch Zombots with this Zombot. WEATHER! This game features wheater. Weather depends like in Real World. Summer: February & March. Spring: January & April. Winter: November & Dicember. Fall: May & June THEY RETURNED! The return of Cattail, Aspearagus, Sunflower, Plantern, Peashooter and more! DREAMY PLANTS AND ZOMBIES! Introducing Satellite-shroom, Dreamifier, Box-berry and other dreamy plants! Undreamy plants will not effect Dreamy Zombies such as Dreamy Zombie, Dreamy Propeller Zombie! NEW POWERUPS! Introducing Hypnotic-curse! Exotic Plant Food and Fertilizer! But don't forget Liquid Shield, Powder Snow, Strong Slingshot, Thunder Shock and Pincing Spikes! Dreamifiered also appear. DREAM ITEMS?! Yes! The quest for this game is to collect all dreamy items by fighting. Dream Bed? Sword of Dream? Pillow Pan? Collect them all! WORLD JOURNEY WITH JOURNEY! You can achieve journal to travel around the world by beating Tutorial! Easy right? Get it now to get Venice,Italy so you can go to the Dreamworld! You only can get ¢'s by playing this and Dreamworld. THE NEW COMPANION! Follow Crazy Dave and Chuck to defeat Dr. Zomboss. Along with Broken Penny?! What the... PLANTS NURSERY! All plants in real world are limited. To get more, plant a seed in Plants Nursery! Note: Dreamworld doesn't need this due to teleporting plants (Anything can happen in dream right?). VERSUS! Fight the other player using dreamy plants and slowwed dreamy zombies. CO-OP! Fight those crazy dreamy zombies using the most greatest plant you have. But what is it? Cattail? Dreamifier? Satellite-shroom? Or even Speace Helmet? Maybe Turn-ip? Find it out here! CHRONICLE CAVE! Survive in the endless wave of zombies! How long you can reach? It is dark here!!! IT HAS MAP! This game has world map. To get maps, beat Lawn Level 1 to get both Sunflower and Overworld map. Beat Lawn Level 10 to get both Box-berry and Journal. Don't forget your world map. Beat Venice to get Dreamy Map. Musics Main - Plants Vs Zombies Adventures in the Dreamworld Theme. Tutorial - Grasswalk. Crosswoods - Dark Ages theme. Lab of Doom - Remix of Braniac Maniac. Deep Base - Bookworm Adventures 2: Astounding Planet Theme. Zomboss's Castle - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Neo Bowser Castle Theme. Venice - Watery Graves. Selangor - Loonboon Beijing - Ultimate Battle Tokyo - Ultimate Battle Paris - Watery Graves Dreamy Lawn - Remix of Grasswalk. Dreamy Crosswoods - Remix of Dark Ages theme. Dreamy Lab of Doom - Remix of remix of Braniac Maniac. Dreamy Deep Base - Remix of Bookworm Adventures 2: Astounding Planet Theme Dreamy Zomboss's Castle - Remix of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Neo Bowser Castle Theme. Boss Battle - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Boss theme. Dreamy Boss Battle - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Antasma theme. Final Boss Battle (Dreamy Zombot Plant Terminator) - Bookworm Adventures 2: Astounding Planet Boss Battle. Notice Board *Attention all members! Leader needs to link from pvzcc to pvzwiki. *Join Now (If you will) Characters You (Player) Crazy Dave (Companion that helps you on your way) Chuck (Companion that helps bring Dave and You to Dreamworld) Dr. Zomboss (Main Antagonist) Broken Penny (Dreamy Companion that helps giving info) Trivia General *If you see carefully in Venice,Italy, there are some roaming flying Proppeler Zombies. Plants *In this game,Box Berry is renamed Box-berry. Zombies *Dreamy Zombies only appear in Dreamworld. **Note that Dreamy Zombies use their Real world's image. Only difference is area and speed. ***However, Flag Zombie and his Dreamy version has different toughness. Dreamworld *Broken Penny only appear in Dreamworld. *This game's name Dreamworld resembles Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. *Dreamy Zombies eats with different fasion. **Their eating fasion is very similiar to Wild West Zombies. *In this game, plants can mega evolve. **Dreamy Zombies also do this. Category: Pikachi's creations Category: Games Category:Game versions Category:Zombified Inc. Games